


Your Blood Sings A Serenade

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Eddie's Hunger gets the better of him and he feeds on the one person he never meant to hurt.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126
Collections: 9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley





	Your Blood Sings A Serenade

A blood red sepia swam across his vision and Eddie cursed, the words brittle on his tongue, falling in half syllables, broken off bits of unneeded breath seeping out haphazardly through lips pressed apart by pearly white fangs.  
  
His eyes were obsidian, midnight on a moonless hunt. All that existed was the hunger, the thirst that overtook everything. The world was a see of too bright lights, faintly pulsing prey alluding him, too far, too hard.

But there was one near. One that under other circumstances Eddie wouldn’t deign to steal the tiniest sip, but tonight the rush was upon him, all calls to heed his own cries, his performative dance as a man like any other, falling away. The façade dropped, the veneer faded, showing the ugly porcelain cracked and rotting from the inside, or so he felt.

Noises reached somewhere deep in his brain, plaintive cries, shouts, screams, pleas and sobs and all manner of curses, but none so cursed as his own flesh, as the maddening desire that drowned out all thought, all recognition until it was sated. Until that sweet ambrosia coursed through his veins once more, filled his stomach and finally, finally, the fog lifted.

And Eddie saw what he’d done.

“Eddie… Why…” The moans were soft, scared and uncertain, watery blue eyes peered up at him in fear.

Eddie, frantic and covered in Buck’s blood tried to speak past those damnable fangs which had stolen his tongue and now might have stolen the life from his friend. “I’m sorry, Buck I’m so sorry I lost control just for a moment I was so tired of hurting people and now… Now I’ve hurt the person I love the most…”

The light slowly fades from Buck’s eyes as he gets paler and paler.

lids drooping as Eddie begs him to hang on, not to leave him, his hand no longer clutching Eddie’s but held limply, growing colder by the moment, all warmth leeched from him by the man that felt he’d been stealing all buck’s sunshine like the hallowed light he could no longer walk in.

At the last possible second it clicks, and Eddie knows what he has to do. He bites his wrist, holds it to Buck’s plaintive, parted lips, as if to stuff his last breath back into his body, and Eddie’s own blood in with it, even if it’s viscous and black like how his soul feels, but he only hopes there’s enough light left to reignite the spark of that Buck has in him.

Eddie watches as the liquid slithers down his beloved’s throat, but the heart beat begins to fade, slower and slower, the last notes of music as you walk into the brisk night air leaving a club in the distance, a car radio passing on the street and carrying its passengers to places unknown.

His arms wrap protectively around the lifeless body, cradling him like a newborn child, like the most precious thing in life, not the victim at a crime scene. Eddie can almost imagine the chalk outline surrounding Buck’s cold, dead body. Inscribed around him, the final piece of art to ever center on one Evan Buckley.

Sobbing violently, bloody red tears running in rivulet down his cheeks, leaking out the lifeforce he’d just stolen, Eddie doubled over Buck’s body, head resting against his chest that beat no more, the gentle rise and fall gone forever, replaced by a placid stillness that was both natural and yet unheard of in this booming, bustling city. Unheard of in the life of Evan Buckley, always so loud, so vibrant, so alive.

And he’d stolen that light from the world, extinguished it, sullied it, snuffed it out in it’s prime to quell a hunger, an urge that can never be quenched. To carry on his own insignificant life when Buck had so much more writ in the stars for his future, but alas it was snatched away by capricious desire.

Then, then oh then Eddie feels it, hears it when only he could and no one else. A thump, a throb, a pulse, a surge… Creeping to life, crawling like a hand thrust through fresh grave dirt, scrabbling back from the edge, from a place mortal men are not meant to return, and that’s the rub. For no mortal man does. 

And still, his heart, it beats. It winds up, it’s rhythm, a slow dance at night, the cadence of a waltz and a dirge all in one, but yet it beats. It beats and it beats and Eddie’s tears turn to exaltation and his sobs turn to thankful pleas. And he realizes he’s still robbed the world of the light of Evan Buckley, maybe they can never see him in the warm sun’s rays again, but under cover of moonfall, clandestine night, he can meet him in a lover’s embrace and make payment for tonight’s folly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say blame the Buddie Discord, but it was really just me being edgy and angsty at midnight.
> 
> As always a big thanks to my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
